1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector with capability of mating with differently dimensioned/configured receptacle connectors while sharing the same contact arrangement thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The RJ-45 modular jack and the corresponding plug are popularly used in the computer and communication field. Anyhow, for the tablet or ultrabook which has very thin thickness and less space to install the regular RJ-45 modular jack, it is almost impossible to use the regular RJ-45 plug connector for such an Internet connection. Therefore, a specific thin receptacle connector is desired to be equipped within the tablet or ultrabook in addition to the wireless connection device, which has the similar electrical interface with the current RJ-45 and adapted to mate with the modified plug connector.